Adam Whyte
Overview Adam is a fairly exuberant young man, always yearning for more excitement and adventure. Though his personal achievements are limited, he often boasts about his heritage, constantly seeking approval from his peers. Appearance Adam is a fairly attractive young man, his features closely resembling that of his mother, Hadley Whyte. He keeps a closely-shaven face, his brunette hair following the pattern of neatness and remaining rather short. Background Adam Whyte was born as the third son of Knight-Captain Andri Whyte, of the Elterlein Military. His childhood, like many other Elten children consisted almost strictly to dreams of servitude and glory to their country. Knights parading the street, propaganda posters flitering among the cobblestone streets, and colossal airships whirring overhead had sparked a fire in his eye. Though his father had payed him little mind, often spending his time teaching his eldest brother swordsmanship, it hadn't stopped him from dreaming of becoming a knight himself. Due to his enduring curiosity and continual begging, his father had eventually hired a proficient swordsman to teach him. Learning the blade had become somewhat of an obcession on his part, constantly seeking for more knowledge on how to improve his rapidly-refining skills. His excitement when his eighteenth birthday arrived was overwhelming, a strong sense of pride filled his veins as he enlisted with the military, even his father gave him what he could only assume was a smile. It was everything he could've dreamed of, the order, the comradery, and the fighting. It was all so, surreal. As much as he enjoyed it, there were often times that he couldn't understand the orders being given to him, he often criticized his command, rarely saving himself from court-martial simply because many knew of his father. As much as he pledged loyalty to his cause, he questioned it constantly. This caused problems for his superiors, and soon the built up tension soon caused Adam to fear for his own personal safety. The orders he received from his detachment grew steadily more dangerous, with some feeling nearly suicidal. Eventually, he found an outing during a recon mission of a supposed Ulyssian troop movement, during the mission he fell behind during the meager trek, abondoning his short-party to start anew. The looming sense of regret hadn't left him when he borded the ship to Novania, but he cast it aside, eager to find a new purpose within the unfamiliar borders. Known Associates Friends Pelokas Mieli Rezul Amerez Melody Riverek Acquaintances Thane'Amaelia Kret Jadus Enemies Qwyn aep Rhoswen Faris al-Rashid Personality Adam holds an awkward mix of combativeness and courtesy, he's always looking for ways to prove himself to others, and is consistantly hostile to those who don't believe in him. He's a strong-willed individual, not easily swayed from his beliefs. Many often mistake this belligerent behaviour as distance, but those who come to know him are oftentimes suprised at the affability he offers. When not in the vicinity of those he considers his peers, his personality is often a lot more jovial and friendly, attempting to appear more generous with strangers than those he deems "Aquintances." Likes * Sparing * Strong Alcohol * Companionship * Blacksmithing * Adventure * Elterlein * Sailing * Horse-Riding * Tall Tales Dislikes * Archery * Heights * Ulyssa * Boredom * NIC * Magic (Not to be confused with the users themselves) Quirks * Is slightly prejudiced against Ulyssian characters, as he fought against them in the Elterlein military * Speaks in a formal tone when referring to most people * Brags about Elterlein, though he lives in self-exile * Tends to act slightly superior towards unkempt people, as he was raised to. * Will seemingly act nice to some, and standoffish to others, this mainly depends on his current mood. Other Theme Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmgH1ZSBv3w Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes Text Category:Characters